


Pizza Porn

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dresden Files crossover.  Finch has an out of town visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Porn

John was having a good day. He had swung by to check on the number they had just finished up and was happy to see her up and around, kissing her husband goodbye and sending her kids off to school. Gratified that things had turned out so well, he thought maybe he would splurge on some doughnuts. Or maybe even invite Finch to that diner for some Eggs Benedict. So he called up his partner to offer the invitation. He wasn’t too surprised when Finch declined, but he was surprised at the reason. “I’m sorry Mr. Reese, but I am currently in consultation with someone and cant break away” Vague sounds in the background indicated that this “someone” was actually with Finch. Suspicious, John asked “anything I can do to help?” only to be shocked to a standstill when the reply came back “If you could acquire some pornography, that would be most helpful.” John frantically reviewed the list of code words they had established, pretty sure that “pornography” wasn’t among them. If for no other reason than because until now John couldn’t envision that word coming out of Finch’s mouth. Clearing his throat, John hesitantly asked “any particular kind of…pornography?” “Whatever you prefer. I am sure it will be fine” and Finch disconnected. 

Putting his questions aside, John began to mentally plan his latest mission. Should John just hit some newsstands, or would Finch want more upscale porn from an adult bookstore? John meanly thought about buying the kinkiest porn he could find, but thought better of it when he considered that might open up a conversational alley he definitely didn’t want to go down. 

Porn acquired, John called back with some trepidation to see what his next task might be. “Excellent! If you could acquire several large pizzas and bring everything to the library, I think I can finish things up.”

(John was outraged that Finch had invited someone into his secret sanctum. Although given the man’s paranoia, he must have a great deal of trust in this visitor.)

John heard quiet conversation as he approached the computer room of the library. He had the pizzas awkwardly balanced in one hand and the porn snugged under his arm. He wanted at least one hand free if this visitor wasn’t as trustworthy as Finch seemed to think he was.

As he entered the room, John saw the visitor pacing back and forth. He was a tall dark-haired man in a long leather duster. Oddly enough, he was pacing as far from Finch as he could get, a strange way to hold a conversation.

Finch was typing away at his computer, a skull perched atop a copy of Lady Chatterley’s Lover placed beside his keyboard. After placing the pizzas on the table, John turned to offer the brown bag of pornography to Finch’s guest. The visitor blushed tomato red as he gingerly took the bag from John, disclaiming “It’s not really for me” “Of course not” “No, really, its….never mind” the man sighed in a put-upon manner. John relaxed marginally. The visitor was tall but thin, and although a bit--odd (perhaps to be expected of an acquaintance of Finch) he seemed less of a threat if he could be so easily embarrassed over something so minor.

“Should I get plates and napkins?”

“Oh no. Mr. Dresden will be returning to Chicago shortly and taking the pizza with him.”

John decided not to ask why their guest had traveled such a long way for….pizza. 


End file.
